noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ragar Kertia
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Entered Eternal Sleep |occupation = ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Lukedonia Kertia Clan The Previous Lord |firstappearance = Chapter 239 |lastappearance = Chapter 376 }} Ragar (Also spelled Rayga) Kertia (Kor. 레이가 케르티아) is father to Rajak and Rael. He was the leader of the Kertia Clan during the reign of the previous Lord. Appearance He was a tall man with long blond hair, and he wore a mask covering the lower part of face (which is now also done by his sons, Rajak and Rael). He was also noted to be very handsome like his sons. Background During the reign of the previous Lord, Ragar was one of the few Nobles the then Lord trusted apart from Gejutel. He was even an accomplice in the previous Lord's scheme of splitting soul weapons. When Frankenstein began living in Lukedonia, Ragar was one of the Nobles who supported him. Personality He was very loyal and followed the previous Lord's wishes according to which he even split his soul weapon into halves and gave them to his two sons before passing away. He has great admiration for the Lord, especially for his judgements and remarks. He always fought with honor. It is because of this that he had chosen his eldest son, Rajak, as the family leader, before death. According to Frankenstein, Ragar was 'a decent man' (commented during the battle between Rajak and Frankenstein). Ragar appears to be very calm, respectful, and level-headed, much like his son, Rajak, but to a somewhat greater degree. Unlike most Clan Leaders, Ragar got along well with Frankenstein, as both were once sparring partners. Both were mutually friendly and respect each other, something that most of the Clan Leaders couldn't earned from Frankenstein who shows slight hostility and distrust to them. He sometimes missed Frankenstein's company even after Frankenstein left Lukedonia to find Rai. According to Rajak, Rael was forgiven for his rudeness because of their relationship. Plot Overview Ragar Kertia was first shown in Chapter 239 which showed events of about 1000 years ago when he and Gejutel reported to The Previous Lord about the single human who stirred an uproar amongst humans and nobles alike - Frankenstein. Later, he was sent along with Gejutel to capture Frankenstein and bring him to the previous Lord alive. Although he started the fight alone, midway he realized Gejutel's aid would be necessary. However, both Ragar and Gejutel were fooled by Frankenstein who managed to flee. They pursued him to Raizel's mansion and were surprised to find out that Raizel had taken Frankenstein under his wing. After their Lord had assented Frankenstein's stay, Ragar used to visit him regularly and trained together. The idea of developing his blinding speed into attack form was originally given to him by Frankenstein. He also helped Frankenstein stabilize his dark power. At times when Urokai and Zarga used to try to convict Frankenstein by reminding him of his past misdeeds to send him away, Ragar used to stand up for him. Ragar took Frankenstein to their Lord after 10 years of his stay in Lukedonia when he was summoned by an errand ran by Urokai. Ragar joined the spectators when Frankenstein and Urokai fought each other. He again stood up for Frankenstein against Roctis and Lagus when the convict lost his control. After Raizel had used his powers on Frankenstein to subdue him, Ragar and Gejutel carried him to Raizel's mansion and watched over until he gained consciousness. When Frankenstein decides to leave Lukedonia to look for his master, Ragar sees him off, telling him that he would like for them to meet again. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a former Clan Leader, Ragar was one of the strongest nobles in history. He was much stronger than his son and successor was (though Rajak possessed only half the power of the soul weapon) and had full mastery over his soul weapon, Kartas. He was able to fight Frankenstein on equal grounds while holding back (he was ordered to bring him in alive by the previous Lord). It appears that he possesses advanced knowledge of the workings of a soul weapon, as he and the Previous Lord were the only ones who were able to split their soul weapons in two. In his case, he split his own between his two sons, Rajak and Rael. Soul Weapon Kartas: Kartas is the soul weapon of the Kertia Clan's leader and Ragar had full mastery over it. He was able to completely hide his presence and fight like an assassin. Before his eternal sleep, he split his soul weapon in two and created a new weapon named Grandia. Physical Prowess As the former leader of Kertia Clan, Ragar possesses immense speed. He was able to shock Frankenstein with his speed by suddenly appearing beside him. He injured Frankenstein using his speed and dodged all his attacks even when Frankenstein was using Dark Spear. He also possesses great physical durability, able to catch one of Frankenstein's dark aura projectiles with one hand without getting injured. *'Doppelganger Illusions': Ragar can create dozens of clones of himself due to his immense speed. When this ability is combined with his power to discrete his aura, this technique becomes deadly. Aura Manipulation As a former Noble Clan Leader, he possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). *'Camouflage': Ragar has the ability to effectively become invisible by blending in with his natural surroundings. It was later seen that he was able to completely blend in the environment and deliver immense damage to Frankenstein. Battles *Ragar Kertia & Gejutel K. Landegre vs Frankenstein Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male